


To Please a King

by Illyrianwitchling



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: Blow Jobs, Couch Sex, F/M, Hand Jobs, PWP, Smut, Tail Kink, it's what he deserves, jurdan-freeform, look it's tough being king okay!?!?, that tail ya'll, this is just porn tbh, what they both deserve tbh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-21
Updated: 2020-03-21
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:54:33
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,259
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23249551
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Illyrianwitchling/pseuds/Illyrianwitchling
Summary: "My Queen of what urgent matters is it now?"She turned smirking at him, offering her hand, "Ours, Come."
Relationships: Jude Duarte/Cardan Greenbriar
Comments: 7
Kudos: 181
Collections: favorite on TFOTA





	To Please a King

**Author's Note:**

> This is just a little thing I did for my Jurdan family. Because we love our babies(and Cardan's tail)! They deserve to have sex and a lot of it. Seriously if you're looking for a story it's not here.
> 
> [](https://www.flickr.com/photos/160721222@N05/49684296237/in/dateposted-public/)

Jude looked over at her husband, the way he leaned about in his throne. The crown resting askew over tufts of inky black hair. One hand rubbing at his temples, the other draped lazily over his chin. Only she could catch the hint of exhaustion under his coal eyes. Cardan didn't stress so easily, but lately, they've had more to deal with small rumors of an uprising. They didn't know who was behind it. Needless to say, it was weighing on him. They've hardly had time to themselves with round the clock council meetings and dealing with daily requests here in the dais. The hanging ivy in the back of the room, adjacent from Cardan's throne caught her eye. She knew by the time they retired for the day, both of them would pass out. That small room under the ivy gave her a wicked idea. Jude needed a release as badly as he did.

Standing up from her throne, Jude cleared her throat, "My court, I apologize, however, the King and I have urgent matters to attend to. And request that you all must leave the room at once."

Only a few members of the high court left. For some only respected the word of the High King. Cardan always stood beside her, "I believe your Queen gave you a command. Should you not follow it. I will leave it to her for your punishment," then like a brisk wind, everyone dispersed leaving behind the King and Queen, "My Queen of what urgent matters is it now?"

She turned smirking at him, offering her hand, "Ours, Come."

Sure, she would take him there on the throne. And they have done so in the past. Jude didn't want to risk an interruption, like the last time. When a guard walked in with Cardan's tail tying her hand to the throne, his mouth over the expanse of her neck as she cried out in pleasurable moans with him fucking her from behind. Hiding in the closed-off room, no one knew they were there and right now it's what they both needed and desperately so. Cardan stood reaching for her hand, his smooth fingers sliding effortlessly between hers. They walked to the small stone door stepping inside the little alcove. Jude would always love this room, it was the first place she told Cardan that she loved him. Every time they were in here she thought of that moment. The room remained the same. With its mossy walls and glowing mushrooms that crept upward. Casting a faint moonlit glow on them. The glow always caught Cardan's eyes the right way. Giving off the appearance of the night sky with twinkling stars.

It was like he read her mind. His tail moving around her waist as he pulled her close grinning, cupping her cheeks as he slowly, tenderly kissed her. Like he had all the time in the world and nowhere to go. Jude could feel his lips going from soft to firm against her while his tongue pressed hungrily into the seam of her mouth. Entangling his tongue with hers in a heated dance. She moaned wantonly into the kiss, carding her fingers through his hair. Copying her movements, Cardan moved her to the couch. She stopped him before he could shove her down. Her cheeks flushed and lips reddened.

"Sit," she demanded, "This is for you my king," Cardan never missing a moment to appease his wife obliged settling on the couch.

Hoisting her gossamer skirts, Jude straddled his lips, "Just relax" she murmured against his skin. 

Her hand wound its way into his thick curls once more giving her better access to his neck, sucking and biting from his jawline to his collar. His hands fell to her breasts, fondling the soft tissue through the thin fabric. Her nipples hardened to his touch as he rolled them in between his thumb and forefinger. Cardan felt her snake down to the laces of his britches, undoing them thread by thread. Working expertly to free his half hardened cock. Jude pulled away spitting in her hand, Cardan kept a half-lidded gaze on her as she gripped the base of him. A gruff groan escaped him as his teeth pulled at his bottom lip. 

His hips bucked with her slick hands working in fast and slow motions, moving from the base of his cock to the tip. It took him no time to harden in her grasp. To feel the smoothness of her palms running up and down his length, one hand sitting atop the other as Jude twisted around his shaft in swift motions. This mortal Queen of his would be the death of him. He was sure of it. He fisted a hand into her auburn locks crushing his mouth to hers in a hungry kiss. They switched between Jude sucking at his bottom lip and Cardan biting and pulling at hers. It was Jude this time who thrust her tongue into his wanting mouth. A heated clash of tongues, breaths, and teeth. He could feel the heat from his belly pool over coursing through his veins.

Cardan's hands trailed up the smoothness of her tanned thighs, fingers tracing over her dampened panties. His tail tapping wildly on the couch with each stroke of Jude's hands as he pumped him. He could feel the head of his cock leaking with pre-come. Gently, Jude gave him a firm squeeze running up his length to the tip. Taking her thumb and rubbing his come over the sensitive head, Cardan's hips jerked at the motion. Jude brought her sticky thumb to her mouth. Moaning in satisfaction while sucking off his arousal, sampling the taste of him as she locked her passionate gaze onto him. It was enough to make him come. With the hungered look in her honeyed eyes, he knew she wasn't done. She pulled away kneeling before him.

A low, animalistic groan passed his parted lips as her tongue ran along his length and down to his balls, kissing and gently sucking, switching between the two, while her hands worked him she smirked hearing him moan out a "mmm fuck Jude." 

Her eyes flicked to him noting his head thrown back, chest rising and falling with his plump lips pursed together. She loved seeing him like this. Falling apart at the touch of her mouth and hands on him. Switching positions, she cupped his balls softly yet firmly toying with them in her palms. His eyes, black as night, locked onto her own, as he focused intently on her, watching as his cock fully disappeared into her warm mouth. Moaning against him as her reddened lips wrapped over his head, sliding down to the base. The vibration of her moans sent the most delectable sensation through him. Like it was the sweetest poison. His hands fisted into the softness of her hair, angling her just so that he could watch the way Jude's cheeks hollowed moving down him. The way her tongue moved and twisted around his length. Gods he was truly and utterly undone by her and that wicked little mouth. 

His tail thrashed wildly about, tapping rhythmically on the couch. She could feel him becoming hard as steel muttering out an incoherent chorus of shallow, quickened breaths and, "Jude, Jude, Jude, Jude."

The grip on her hair tightening with each stroke, as he guided her roughly down his manhood. She watched him fall apart under heavy-lidded eyes, fucking him with her mouth. His hips jerked of their own accord as he came with an audible groan. She swallowed every bit of him reveling in the taste of his saltiness. Cardan's tail slowed, the tip of it resting against his thigh as he released his grip on her tresses. She came off of him with a slick, wet pop kissing the sensitive head. Jude went to tuck him back into his breeches when his tail whipped around her wrist.

"Come here, wife. We are not done yet," his voice low and husky. She only smirked back at him, her eyes brimming with lust and need. Reaching down he pulled at the hem of his doublet, pulling it overhead and throwing it to the floor.

He knew what pleasing him did to her. And that on her knees she was aching and wanting him. Cardan curled an arm around her waist pulling Jude on his waiting lap, capturing her lush, swollen lips in a tantalizing kiss tasting himself on her. It was like breaking a damn, suddenly her fingers coiled around tufts of his midnight hair, his tail still wrapped over her wrist, tethering her to him. 

Cardan snaked his fingers under her skirts, palms running over her silken thighs to the band of her undergarment. He could feel her dampness through the fabric as Jude rolled her hips against him. Cardan slid a digit and then a second past the band, his fingers stroking her soaked folds. She moaned desperately into his mouth. Her tongue sweeping past his parted lips entangling with his. Jude could feel the way he worked at her sex, swirling fingers in rapid ministrations over her clit, one finger pressing into her aching womanhood. Contorting to him and then the second finger that quickly followed. The way they curled inside of her, stroking her inner walls. He knew the ways to make her body sing in electrifying ways. It took no time for his cock to twitch and come alive again. With her keen moans and rocking hips. She felt his hardness pressing against her. Jude craved him, every fiber of her being vibrated with want for him. The high he gave her was like taking a bite of the ripest evermore apple as she succumbed to him and their needs. 

"Cardan…" she murmured hotly against his lips. He knew without her finishing what she needed. 

Removing his fingers from her, pulling her panties aside, cupping her ass and lifting Jude over him. She dropped her hands to his bare chest, sinking down onto him, taking him to the hilt. His tail moved slowly, swiftly up the bodice of her gossamer gown, like a snake it slithered up her arm, reaching both of her hands and binding them together, resting behind him. His tongue worked hungrily at her neck before his teeth grazed and mouth sucked at her tanned flesh. Jude steadied herself bouncing over his cock. Hot sharp, breaths leaving her as she glided up and down his throbbing member. Cardan grasped at her breasts. Holding the soft, heavy mounds in his palms. Pulling them out over her dress. His nails digging roughly into the tissue, rolling her hardened nipple with his thumb and forefingers. She breathed out his name against his ear, like a prayer in secret, before she returned to her mewled moans. There was no denying it. He wasn't just a bite of the evermore apple. He was the evermore itself. Having her like this she was putty in his hands and she knew he could always make her bend to his will. Never denying the sweetness that was her King, her husband, the only man, mortal or immortal to make her crumble to pieces.

They were lost in an oasis of each other. The small room filled with the scent of heady arousal. Their ragged breathing and groaning bounced off the solid walls, echoing back to them in a sensual ballad. Jude knew her body was thrumming like a lit match. 

His hands left her breasts, "Jude," he spoke through panting breaths, hearing her moans and feeling her breasts flush against his slick chest, "Do you like this?" His hands gripped her hips, holding her in place, thrusting deep into her, "When I take your control? Bind your hands?" By now her teeth clenched down on her bottom lip so hard it paled. Jude nodded a, yes, her long auburn hair laced with sweat, sticking to them both, her hips were beginning to shake to his movements and his words.

"Good. Come with me. Let me hear how good I make you feel," gliding his hands to the swell of her back, dipping to the curve of her ass. He could tell by the way her walls clenched tightly around his manhood that she was ready as was he. Cardan helped rock her hips, harder and faster as they chased their high. Jude cried out in pleasure as her vision blurred feeling her release pour over him as she milked him of his own orgasm, filling her with his seed.

Jude rested her head into the crook of his neck as Cardan kissed the top of her head. Running soothing circles over her back. His tail released its grip on her hands, catching them before they dropped to her sides, bringing her wrists to his lips.

"I think we should retire to our chambers for the day."

Jude turned her head looking up at him incredulously, "You think it's wise? There's someone out there plotting to take our crowns."

"Rumored," he added, "Besides when do I think wise? We have the court of Shadows out spying do we not?

"Yes. And Cardan, I'd love to-" he cut her off with a searing kiss. Refusing to hear no more of her sensible decision 

"That settles it. Let us make haste so I can devour you until you tire of me."

"You are utterly ridiculous," Jude commented, rolling her eyes. He saw the sly smile that formed on her lips.

"Only for you."


End file.
